The objective of this project is to provide for the continuation of the Adult and Children's Clinical Research Center at the Yale University School of Medicine. The Center, which has been functioning actively since 1963 permits the full-time staff of the Department of Medicine, Surgery and Pediatrics and their postgraduate fellows and some faculty members and fellows from other departments to conduct clinical investigations of a wide variety of conditions affecting adults, infants and children as well as to make observations of the psychosocial aspects of research hospitalization of children. This Center is a valuable factor in the medical education of future investigators and practitioners. Furthermore, it provides the clinical facilities necessary to complement and augment laboratory research supported by N.I.H. and other grants to various investigators in our institution.